tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arena
The Arena is an area in the city of Svargrond, organized by the battle officials from the city. The purpose of this arena is for the exhibition of strength. If you are able to master the challenges of the arena, then the Svargronders will surely greet you accordingly. You will surely lose the respect of the local barbarians if you leave the arena before completing the challenges. It also provides new methods for people to obtain unique and rare items. NPCs How arena works Entering the battle To be able to participate in the arena, you must first find a way to earn the trust of the barbarians of Svargrond. The arena has three different difficulty levels, each one with a set of prizes to choose from, and you have to pay an entrance fee to Halvar before you can fight: * Greenhorn: easy level, the entrance fee is 1,000 gp * Scrapper: medium level, the entrance fee is 5,000 gp * Warlord: hard level, the entrance fee is 10,000 gp Here are the Arena Bosses. To pay the fee, say "fight" to Halvar, then the name of the difficulty level, and then "yes". Once you have paid the fee, you will be able to enter in the room to the right of him. There are some teleporters in this room. When you enter in one of them, your first battle will start (there is no difference in which teleporter you choose). After you pay the entrance fee, you can enter or exit from this room as many times as you want and when you want (so you do not need to start fighting right after you pay the fee). But once you start your first arena battle, you have to pay the fee again to enter in this room. Battling You can fight every difficulty level as many times you want (as long you pay the fee every time), but you only can get the prize once per difficulty level. The arena combat consists of ten consecutive one-on-one battles against a boss monster. Each battle takes place in one of the ten pits, and the monsters you face depends on your difficulty level. If you die in the arena and lose your stuff, neither you or anybody else can come back to get the items you lost, because the floor is reset every time someone enters the pit. You have a time limit of six minutes for finishing each battle and getting to the next pit, you can check your remaining time by looking at the purple flame at the upper left corner of the pit. Time starts counting down once you enter the pit. If you run out of time, you automatically lose the match and you are transported outside the arena. If you find that a battle is too much for you, you can forfeit the match by stepping into the teleporter at the south wall of the pit. Needless to say, if you die, give up, or yourun out of time, you must pay the entrance fee again if you want to battle one more time (and you will start fighting from the first battle). Once you win the battle, a teleporter will appear in the west wall of the pit. Step into it to get to the next pit. Only one player can be in a pit per time, so if there is someone else in the next pit, when you step into the teleporter you will get a message saying that you should wait for the other player to leave. Once he or she has left, you can go to the next pit (keep in mind that you must do it before your time of six minutes runs out). After match After you win all the ten battles, you will be teleported to the prize rooms when you enter the west teleporter of the last pit. Go north, and go into the prize room for the difficulty level you fought where you can get a trophy. The exit is south of the prize rooms. Category:Locations